psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Sandor Rado
Sándor Radó (8 January 1890 Kisvárda — 14 May 1972 New York City) was a distinguished Hungarian psychoanalyst of the second generation, who moved to United States of America in the thirties. According to Peter Gay, "Budapest produced some of the most conspicuous talents in the analytic profession: in addition to Ferenczi, these included Franz Alexander, & Sándor Radó."Peter Gay, Freud: A Life for our Time (London 1988) p. 460. Life Having qualified as a doctor, Sándor Radó met Sigmund Freud in 1915 and decided to become a psychoanalyst. He was analysed first by a former analysand of Freud, E. Revesz, and then, after his move to Berlin, by Karl Abraham. Among his own distinguished analysands were Wilhelm Reich and "Heinz Hartmann, the most prominent among the ego psychologists."Gay, p. 402n and p. 463. After the Bolshevist revolution in Hungary, "Rado had some influence with the new masters, and it was he who manoeuvred ... Ferenczi as the first University Professor of Psycho-analysis."Ernest Jones, The Life and Work of Sigmund Freud (London 1964) p. 488. Regime change then led to his move to Berlin, where, after Abraham's death, Ernest Jones suggested Radó (among others) for "replacing him on the Secret Committee"Jones, p. 570. Though this did not take place, Radó swiftly "became known as an outstanding theoretician."Paul Roazen, The Trauma of Freud (2002) p. 259. In the United States, he was instrumental in the relatively fraught creation of "the Columbia University Center for Psychoanalytic Training and Research, painfully wrested from the New York Psychoanalytic in 1944 by Sandor Rado, in a savage schism."Janet Malcolm, Psychoanalysis: The Impossible Profession (London 1988) p. 52. Thereafter, "once an active member of the central governing body of psychoanalysis, Rado now lived on the fringes of the organisation."Franz Alexander et al, Psychoanalytic Pioneers (1995) p. 244. Writings Sándor Radó was "a lucid scholar and a concise writer in his chosen field. Among his collected papers, none is longer than twenty pages – unusual for a psychoanalyst – ... clarity."Alexander, p. 241. Early writings Radó published eleven psychoanalytic papers between 1919 and 1942. Perhaps the most important of them was the 1927 article on "The Problem of Melancholia", which "brought solutions to certain important and pertinent problems still unclarified."Otto Fenichel, The Psychoanalytic Theory of Neurosis (London 1946) pp. 411, 645–646. Otto Fenichel considered that "the paper by Rado 1928 unmasked the self-reproaches as an ambivalent ingratiation of (the object and ) the superego", and that "the differentiation of the 'good' (i.e., protecting) and the 'bad' (i.e., punishing) aspects of the superego was used for clarification of the aims of the depressive mechanisms."Fenichel, p. 412. Radó also wrote seminal papers on the question of addiction: "His concept of 'alimentary orgasm', which replaced genital supremacy in pharmocothymia, has been widely quoted."Alexander. Radó saw the roots of addictive personalities in attempts to "satisfy the archaic oral longing which is sexual longing, a need for security, and a need for maintenance of self-esteem simultaneously ... their partners ... are nothing else for them but deliverers of supplies."Fenichel, p. 376–377. Adaptational psychodynamics Radó's work "culminates in his writings on 'adaptational psychodynamics', ... a concise reformulation of what has come to be known as ego analysis."Alexander, p. 245-246 In them he presciently "criticizes the exclusive preoccupation of the therapist with the patient's past and the neglect of his present,"Alexander, p. 246 among other matters: "on all these points Rado was way ahead of his time."Roazen, p. 264. However, in those late writings, "one of his colleagues felt that Rado has introduced unnecessary neologisms for ... traditionally sanctioned terms, for example, 'hedonic self-regulation' for 'pleasure principle,'"Alexander p. 240. thereby further contributing to his professional isolation. References Further reading * Paul Roazen and Bluma Swerdloff: Heresy: Sandor Rado and the Psychoanalytic Movement, Northvale, N.J., Aronson, 1995 Category:Hungarian psychoanalysts Category:American psychoanalysts Category:History of psychiatry Category:Analysands of Karl Abraham